


El último Omega

by goodtobi



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alpha Hatake Kakashi, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Bottom Uchiha Obito, M/M, Omega Uchiha Obito, Omega Verse, Top Hatake Kakashi
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-18 22:55:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29990085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goodtobi/pseuds/goodtobi
Summary: >>> Una nueva cacería ha comenzado, porque la codicia por eso que llamaban chakra no había desaparecido y ahora que sabían como obtenerlo, no desperdiciarían la oportunidad de apoderarse de ella. Y aunque con el pasar de los años, los pocos clanes que se conocían por sus miembros cambia-formas se habían esfumado, uno de los más poderosos se encontraba dentro de las paredes de Konohagakure.Mismo clan donde se hallaba lo que este hombre, deseaba con la fuerza de su Alfa interno, quien no sólo proclamaba por ese ansiado chakra, sino por ese hermoso y delicioso Omega. <<<
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi & Uchiha Obito & Uchiha Shisui, Hatake Kakashi/Uchiha Obito, Namikaze Minato/Uzumaki Kushina, Senju Hashirama/Uchiha Madara, Senju Tobirama/Uchiha Izuna, Sukea/Tobi (Naruto)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 13





	El último Omega

_Mucho tiempo atrás, antes de que las naciones fueran proclamadas como tales y la paz los gobernara, el mundo solía encontrarse inmerso en constantes guerras por el poder y la soberanía._

_Fueron años donde no importaba si eras un guerrero en el frente de batalla o un bebé recién nacido, admirando sin comprender las desgracias del mundo que te rodeaban. Si pertenecías a esa minoría a la que tanto se temía y a la vez, envidiaba, eras cruel y brutalmente asesinado._

_Sin piedad y sin remordimientos._

_Eran extraños de ver, pues estos seres decidieron mantenerse ocultos y alejados de las batallas. Se decía que eran ellos quienes antes regían las tierras que, por azar o destino, comenzaron a pertenecerle a los que se proclamaban como la verdadera evolución de la especie._

_Los humanos._

_Aunque por sus venas corriera sangre Alfa, Beta u Omega, estos habían cortado sus raíces, dejaron de pelear entre ellos y se volvieron en contra de sus antepasados para ser quienes los llevara a la extinción._

_Pueblos enteros fueron destruidos, muchos clanes desaparecieron y a pesar de que estos seres se enfrentaban con coraje y valentía a su propio linaje, los humanos los superaban en número y finalmente eran derrotados y masacrados._

_Alfas y Betas de ambos bandos contrarios, lucharon día y noche durante varios días. Durante largos años. Las batallas se volvían interminables bajo el mismo cielo que los cubría y los ríos teñidos de sangre que los rodeaban. Hasta que un día, la guerra entre los humanos y estas increíbles criaturas a quienes llamaron como "Los Cambia-formas", llegó a su corto fin._

_Hubo un pequeño periodo en que, los humanos, dejaron de atacar, pero esto sólo había sido por un terrible propósito. Los guerreros shinobis que batallaban arduamente para vencer a estos cambia-formas, habían presenciado que además poseían una extraña clase de energía mágica que les permitía no utilizar únicamente sus armas de combate._

_Se sintieron enojados y curiosos, especialmente porque les dificultaba más cumplir su meta de victoria. Entonces, desde las sombras, comenzaron a estudiarlos hasta que finalmente, descubrieron de que se trataba._

_Así, una nueva palabra y con un poderoso significado, había aparecido en su vocabulario._

_Chakra._

_Esta no sólo les permitía transformar sus cuerpos, sino que también expandir su poder en formas elementales mediante palabras que sonaban a conjuros._

_Los civiles que conformaban las nuevas sociedades, les temían en sobremanera a estos seres por los poderes que poseían. Sin embargo, los del alto mando los anhelaban más que a cualquier riqueza del mundo._

_Eso sólo llevó a que las batallas que nuevamente iniciaron, se convirtieran en una cacería. Una que afortunadamente, si es que esa era la palabra correcta, no duró mucho._

_Un hombre, perteneciente a un clan traidor y que se suponía desaparecido, había hecho acto de presencia junto a otro hombre de un clan del que nada se sabía, pero que rápidamente se hizo temer por sus ojos. Senju Hashirama y Uchiha Madara._

_Estos dos hombres, junto a guerreros que llevaban la insignia de sus clanes en sus uniformes, se habían aliado y habían puesto fin a todo el terror que había durado décadas._

_Y la historia podría terminar con la boda Senju-Uchiha que se había celebrado como símbolo final de paz. Podría finalizar relatando que todos vivieron felices para siempre; con las cinco naciones fundadas y unidas; con los nuevos clanes que surgieron y con aquellos que emergieron de sus refugios._

_Pero la cruel verdad, es que las eras de “paz” jamás perduran en el tiempo. Inevitablemente, y como si de un ciclo se tratara donde sangre inocente debiera derramarse, siempre aparece alguien o algo que logra quebrantar con la armonía que han llevado años de lucha llegar a conseguir._

_Una nueva cacería ha comenzado, porque la codicia por eso que llamaban chakra no había desaparecido y ahora que sabían como obtenerlo, no desperdiciarían la oportunidad de apoderarse de ella. Y aunque con el pasar de los años, los pocos clanes que se conocían por sus miembros cambia-formas se habían esfumado, uno de los más poderosos se encontraba dentro de las paredes de Konohagakure._

_Mismo clan donde se hallaba lo que este hombre, deseaba con la fuerza de su Alfa interno, quien no sólo proclamaba por ese ansiado chakra, sino por ese hermoso y delicioso Omega._

_\- ¡Tráiganme a Uchiha Obito! - ordenó con dureza y golpeando ligeramente el bastón que sostenía entre manos sobre el suelo. - Y no importa cómo. Maten a cualquier civil o shinobi que se les interponga en el camino. Capturen a los cambia-formas Uchiha que queden. Pero no olviden que su principal objetivo es ese Omega y lo quiero vivo porque yo mismo me encargare de él - finalizó con una sonrisa maliciosa._

_\- ¡Hai, Danzo-sama! - exclamaron los ANBU enmascarados e inclinados frente al imponente hombre._

_"Con Hiruzen y Tobirama fuera del juego, Uchiha Obito será mío"_

**Author's Note:**

> No es la primera historia KakaObi Omegaverse que escribo, pero si la primera que publico aquí. Espero que les haya gustado y si es así, me lo pueden hacer saber dejando kudos o un comentario. De igual manera, gracias por leer! uwu


End file.
